ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Gladys Tamez
Gladys Tamez Millinery is a fashion label founded by LA-based designer, Gladys Tamez, a Mexican woman from Tamaulipas. Tamez founded her brand in January 2006; she moved into hat-making after being inspired during a chance visit to a 4th generation artisanal milliner in Vitoria, Spain. There she witnessed the secret wonders, tradition, craft, tools, and timeless beauty of hat-making. Custom ''Bianca Gladys Tamez - Bianca hat.jpeg 7-28-14 Joseph Sinnott 005.jpeg|Joseph Sinnott (Jul 28, 2014) 3-13-16 Instagram 007.jpg|(Mar 13, 2016) 11-13-17 Twitter 001.jpg|(Nov 13, 2017) 1-13-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Jan 13, 2018) 1-14-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Jan 14, 2018) 1-22-18 Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam 001.jpg|(Jan 22, 2018) 1-24-18 Leaving The Barclaycard Arena in Hamburg 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2018) Joanne - Music video 015.jpg|Joanne'' Music video (2018) 1-17-18 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 17, 2018) ''Lady Bianca 4-28-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 28, 2016) 9-29-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Sept 29, 2016) 10-2-16 Madison + Vine 003.jpg|Madison + Vine (Oct 2, 2016) 10-3-16 97.1 AMP Radio in LA 002.jpeg|(Oct 3, 2016) 10-4-16 102.7 KIIS FM 003.jpg|(Oct 4, 2016) 10-5-16 Mason Poole 001.jpg|Mason Poole (October 5, 2016) 10-6-16 Arriving at 5 Spot Club in Nashville 001.jpeg|(Oct 6, 2016) 10-7-16 Filming Carpool Karaoke with James Corden in LA 003.jpg|(Oct 7, 2016) 10-12-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 12, 2017) 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg|(Nov 3, 2017) 11-5-17 Backstage concert at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis 001.jpg|(Nov 5, 2017) 11-7-17 Backstage concert at Little Caesars Arena in Detroit 001.jpg|(Nov 7, 2017) 11-13-17 Backstage concert at KFC Yum! Center in Louisville 001.jpg|(Nov 13, 2017) 11-15-17 Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 001.jpg|(Nov 15, 2017) 11-20-17 Backstage concert at PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh 001.jpg|(Nov 20, 2017) 11-28-17 IG Story 001.jpg|(Nov 28, 2017) 11-30-17 Backstage concert at American Airlines Arena in Miami 001.jpg|(Nov 30, 2017) 12-3-17 Backstage concert at Toyota Center in Houston 001.jpg|(Dec 3, 2017) 12-8-17 Backstage concert at American Airlines Center in Dallas 001.jpg|(Dec 8, 2017) 12-12-17 Backstage concert at Pepsi Center in Denver 001.jpg|(Dec 12, 2017) 1-14-18 Backstage concert at Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Jan 14, 2018) 01-16-18 Alex Dolan 001.jpg|(Jan 16, 2018) Joanne Collier Schorr 001 Final Uncropped Poster.jpg|Collier Schorr (Aug 19, 2016) Jerry Hall A-Yo Collier Schorr Uncropped 001.jpg|Collier Schorr (Sept 6, 2016) Cher Gladys Tamez - Cher hat.jpg 3-22-16 Twitter 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2016) Photoshoot for Variety 006.png|(Apr 3, 2016) 4-5-16 At Village Studios in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Apr 5, 2016) 4-22-16 At a Supermarket in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 22, 2016) 11-2-17 SnapChat 002.jpg|(Nov 2, 2017) Gloria 4-12-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 12, 2016) Lauren 4-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 13, 2016) 6-9-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2016) Mick Gladys Tamez - ''Mick hat.png|''Mick'' 4-24-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Apr 24, 2016) 4-25-16 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 25, 2016) 4-26-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Apr 26, 2016) 5-2-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 2, 2016) 5-7-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 7, 2016) 5-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 10, 2016) 3-31-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg|(Mar 31, 2018) ''Saint Pierre 5-8-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 8, 2016) 5-8-16 Arriving at Mount Sinai Doctors Faculty Practice in NYC 001.jpg Saint Marie 9-22-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Sept 22, 2016) Fenix Syndey 7-28-16 Camden Rising Concert at BB&T Pavilion in New Jersey 002.jpg|(Jul 28, 2016) 9-7-16 SnapChat 003.jpg|(Sept 7, 2016) 9-20-16 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|(Sept 20, 2016) 3-11-18 Beach in Malibu 001.jpg|Custom Sydney (Mar 11, 2018) Bill 3-16-18 Heading a Recording studio in LA 001.jpg|Custom Bill (Mar 16, 2018) "Zodiac" Collection Joanne Booklet 004.jpg|"Capricorn" Joanne Booklet (2016) Gladys Tamez - ''Aries western staple with grosgrain band.jpg|''Aries'' 10-29-18 Art Streiber 010.jpg|Art Streiber (Oct 29, 2018) "Ecclesiastical" Collection Gladys Tamez - Saint Marie hat.jpg|''Saint Marie'' 8-1-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Aug 1, 2016) Millinery Gladys Tamez - Alexandria cap.jpeg|''Alexandria'' 1-28-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.png|(Jan 28, 2014) 1-29-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|(Jan 29, 2014) G.U.Y. Music Video 004.jpg|(Feb 11, 2014) 4-4-14 Leaving a Yoga Class in NYC 003.jpg|(Apr 4, 2014) 4-4-14 Twitpic 001.jpeg 4-14-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Apr 14, 2016) Gladys Tamez - Karina.jpg|''Karina'' 3-12-16 At Operation Smile's 5th Celebrity Ski & Smile Challenge at Utah Winter Olympic Park in Park City 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) 3-19-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Mar 19, 2016) Gladys Tamez - Horoscope hat.jpeg 6-30-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 002.jpg|(Jun 30, 2016) Gladys Tamez - Saint Anthony hat.jpeg|''Saint Anthony'' 7-27-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jul 27, 2016) Gladys Tamez - Alexandria fascinator black veil.jpg|''Alexandria'' 6-2-19 Brian Newman After Dark show at The NoMad Restaurant at Park MGM in LV 001.jpg|(Jun 2, 2019) 7-31-19 IG Story 002.jpg|(Jul 31, 2019) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Hats Category:Accessories